Deadly Secrets
by HermionePeace
Summary: The famous Connect 3 gets on a plane that crashs leaving few surivers. Kelly is going to die from infection and Candy is keeping a secret that will kill her if she doesn't get help. Can the brothers get help in time? Will her secret tear Nate apart?
1. I HATE AIRPLANES

**This story was inspired from ****starsnuffers's story ****The Trick Is To Keep Breathing****. So thank her, she's the genius. Go read her story, it's great. **

**Chapter One- I HATE AIRPLANES!**

"Man, why do we have to go to California on a plane? I hate flying," Nate muttered as the three brothers boarded the plane. Peter smiled up at his older cousin, because, unlike Nate, Peter loved planes. Peter let go of Nate's hand and jumped into his seat. Nate grudgingly sat down beside the jumpy boy.

Shane sat in the seat across the aisle with Jason getting the window seat. Nate looked around the plane to see there was a teen girl with a little girl beside her, there was an old man telling the children in his aisle a story, a women with light blonde hair reading a book, and a young male teenager and a woman holding a baby. That was everyone in first class and Nate couldn't see any farther so he turned back the right way in his seat.

"I love planes," Peter said happily as the plane started to take off.

"That makes one of us," Nate replied, clutching the arm rests.

Once in the air, Nate started to relax. He looked over to Jason and Shane and started to talk to them for a while till he heard something and then with the echoes of screaming blackness consumed him.

0-o-o-o

When Nate woke up, he looked around to see that the plane was a wreck, he looked behind him to see the women that had been holding a baby was lying half out of her seat with her blonde hair falling out behind her, her face covered in ash, and her eyes frozen open in terror. The old man was crushed behind the seat in front of him. The little girl's body (one of the one's the old man was telling a story to) was face down in the aisle with her hair completely covering her head, the boys she had been with was halfway out of his seat, he almost looked like he was trying to cover his sister. The young male teen had his head bashed into the window and had blood all over. The teen girl was lying half fallen from her seat blood covered her head. Clutched in her arms was the little girl who had a terrible gash on her arm and ash in her hair. Then he realized that she was quietly sobbing… she was alive.

Nate slowly made his way over to the little girl and squatted down so he was at eye level with her. "Shh, it's ok, I won't hurt you. Come here," he said softly spreading out his arms to her. She threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. Slowly Nate got up and started to walk over to the exit. He pushed on the door causing it to swing open easily. He looked around the woods and walked over to a log. He gently set the child down. "Ok, I'm going to be right back, I need to see if anyone else survived," he said quietly to her. She nodded and curled up against the log.

**Nate's POV**

I looked around the plane and saw that Jason, Shane, and Peter were starting to wake. I ran over to them and slowly pulled Peter out from under the seat that was crushing him. Jason helped Shane up and we made our way to the door.

After I made sure Shane and Peter were ok, Jason and I went back into the plane to find some food and blankets. As I made my way to second class I shivered at the site, dead bodies littered the floors and seats. I saw a beautiful little girl who couldn't be older then 8 clutching a Connect 3 backpack. I felt so guilty for taking it from her. Her face looked petrified. I leaned over and gently closed her eyes. I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered "I'm sorry," into her hair. I slowly unwrapped her arms from the backpack and found two full size snicker bars, three bubbaloo blueberry lollypops, and a box of strawberry bubbaloo bubble gum.

Jason walked in holding a small of bag of food and he had about four blankets in his other hand. "We need at lest one more blanket," I told him, thinking of the little girl. He nodded and we started to get out of the plane when I something caught my eye. It was the teen girl that was probably the older sister of the little girl. Wait… did it really happen or did I imagine it? "Hey Jason, hold this," I said pushing the backpack of food into his arms.

I slowly walked over and leaned down so I could see her clearly. My eyes widened when her chest _did _in fact rise. She was breathing… "SHE'S ALIVE!" I yelled over to Jason. He ran out of the plane, probably to put down the food. I slowly dislodged her from the chair in front of her (her legs had gotten caught under the seat in front of her) and picked her up, bridal style. Jason came running back in and said he would go look for any other unconscious survivors. I nodded and carried her out of the plane and into the shaded woods.

I gently set her down on an already laid out blanket. I looked over and saw that the little girl had fallen asleep against Shane's chest. He had his arm around her and was staring strait at me. "How bad?"

I surveyed her and noticed the blood on her head wasn't her own for she had almost no wounds except maybe her legs. I looked over to the little girl and saw that her arms was bleeding non-stop. "She's going to bleed to death. JASON GET A FIRST AID KIT!" I yelled.

Jason came running with the first aid kit in his hand. He handed it to me and I decided that I would let her sleep while I worked on her arm, because it was going to hurt. I slowly slipped off her jacket and put a slight pressure on the gash to try and stop the bleeding and I started to look threw the kit to find something to disinfect the wound. Great, there wasn't anything. I pulled out some gauze and wrapped up her arm. Thankfully, the bleeding stop.

**1 hour later**

I was reading a book when I saw Ella _(the little girl. He hasn't asked her name yet) _start to stir in Shane's chest. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up into Shane's face. He gave her a small smile as she climbed off him. "What's your names?" she asked sitting down by the fire.

"I'm Nate, and your bed is Shane," I said with a smile as she laughed. "You hungry?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Is Candy going to be ok?" she asked looking over to her big sister, sorrow in her blue orbs.

"Yeah I think she only got a bump on the head and she might not be able to walk for a couple of weeks but she'll be fine," I said handing her a bran bar. She smiled and took it.

"I'm Kelly by the way, I'm 6 years old," she said taking a bite of the bar. "Candy's 16, she just got a silver 2008 BMW," she said with a smile.

"Really, that's a nice car," Shane said with a smile. She looked at her gash and together we said…

"You see, _this _is why I hate flying."

* * *

**_A/N This will get better in the next chapter because this story is going to revolve around Nate/Candy. So in the next chapter when she wakes up._**

**_Nate: Nick Jonas_**

**_Jason: Kevin Jonas_**

**_Shane: Joe Jonas_**

**_Peter: Frankie Jonas_**


	2. Dark Truths

**Chapter Two- Dark Truth!!**

I woke up to birds chirping and slight snoring. I looked around to see Shane was the one snoring. He had Candy laying across his chest (for body heat) her eyes still closed. Jason had Peter snuggled up in his chest and I had Kelly snuggled into my own chest. I smiled down at the little girl and gently stroked her brown hair. It felt like I was touching silk. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Morning Nate," she whispered.

"Morning Kelly," I whispered and slowly got up. "Want to go exploring?" I asked as I got a stick and wrote everyone a message in the dirt. She nodded and walked over to her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I turned around so she could have privacy when she changed. I looked down when felt a tug on my arms. Kelly was smiling up at me. She held her arms up to me, asking me to carry her. I bent down and allowed her to climb onto my back. She was surprised for a minute but got on. I felt her small legs wrap around my middle and her arms wrap around my neck. I put my hands under her knees to make sure she didn't slip off. Then we started our hike…

**Two Hours Later**

I walked into the camp site to see Shane coming out of the near by woods with fire wood. Jason, was trying to cook some of the microwavable food, over the fireplace. I smiled when I saw Candy leaning against the log, a blanket up to her chest, but her arms were sticking out. "Candy!" Kelly squealed as she started to wiggle. I let her down and watched her hug her older sister. I looked over and Shane beckoned me over.

"What is it guys?" I asked as I walked over.

"Nate, Candy's got a punctured lung and three cracked ribs. We got to get her out of here, but we can't move her very far without hurting her even worst. It's a lose lose situation. If she stays here, she'll die," Jason said sadly.

"Yeah, and if we carry her for more then 6 minutes she could die. One of her cracked ribs can stab her right in the heart if she's moves the wrong way," Shane finished. I felt my heart fall as I looked over to Candy talking with her sister. Little did I know at the time that, that wasn't the only thing threatening her life.

"I'll finish dinner. You, go talk to her," Jason said to me. I did as I was told and walked over to Candy and Kelly. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Nate," I said with a smile.

Candy gave me a warm smile and held onto her sister's hand. She started to squeeze it as her face twisted in pain. Before I thought about it, I'd grabbed her other hand. She looked up at me in surprise, but then gave me a twisted smile. She let out a scream of pain causing a flash of fear to go across Kelly's eyes. Kelly looked over to me with tears in her eyes. What was she trying to tell me? Her eyes were trying to tell me something. She gave up after a minute and motioned with her eyes that I should leave.

I looked down and saw that Candy had passed out from the pain. I got up and walked over to Shane and Jason. I started to run my fingers threw my hair. A habit I'd started to do since the plane crash.

**Kelly's POV**

I gently stroked my older sister's hair. Her silky strands ran threw my fingers. I gently lift the blanket to see her chest had a big bruise on it and her stomach looked wounded. My older sister was pregnant if you didn't know. She got pregnant by her teacher, but she didn't tell anybody until she found out she was pregnant. I was the only one to believe her though. Everyone else thought she was lying and that she thought she was only saying that because she had been stupid and gotten herself pregnant. That was why we were going to Paris, my parents died shortly afterward leaving me with no guardians. We had an aunt in Paris that could take us in. All of this was why I was worried about Candy, even though she'd cried and screamed when she found out she was pregnant, she'd be even more upset if she lost the baby.

I glanced over at Nate, he seemed so sweet. But I knew he'd flee if he found out about the baby. I slowly lifted the bottom of her shirt to see how much she had left. I sighed, not much. I looked at her peaceful face. This is that part of the movie were the camera slowly zooms in to the sleeping person's face and the music that makes you get really worried and sad comes on. Peter walked over to me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

**Candy's POV**

I wasn't knocked out like they thought. It was like I was passed out but I could feel and hear everything around me but I couldn't move my arms and legs. I felt Kelly stroking my hair, like I used to do to her when mom and dad fought.

_I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I bolted up in my bed. I threw off the covers and ran into Kelly's room. She was huddled up against her headboard, her hands over her ears, her eyes tearing. I quickly picked her up. My head turned rapidly at the sound of a crash. I ran into the guest bedroom, careful to close the door. I ran, careful to make no sounds, and ran into the closet. I left the door open a crack and sat in the very back. I pulled Kelly into my chest and made gentle shushing noises and rocked back and forth. I heard the door slam and knew we were in trouble. The only person that protected us from father was mom and I was guessing she was the one that had left, because it was __**never **__dad. I felt Kelly whimper against me as his footsteps came up the stairs._

"_CANDY!" he yelled as he slammed my door open. I pulled Kelly closer into me. He opened Kelly's room, then his and mother's, and then finally he opened the guest room. I saw him walk closer to the closet door and he slammed it opened. _

_Next thing I knew I was on the floor. My head hit the bed post. I looked up and saw him advancing on Kelly. Suddenly my bleeding head didn't matter. I got up and prepared myself for more pain. "YOU BASTERD! YOU'RE EVERYTHING THAT'S WRONG IN OUR LIVES!" I yelled. He turned around, first, his face was shocked, then he became angry._

_**Kelly's Memory POV**_

_I watched as he hit her across the face. She landed on the floor and he started to kick and punch her. I whimpered as I heard a sickening crack. Then dad left, leaving Candy bleeding and knocked out. I ran to her room and looked around for the baby blue phone. I found it in her purse. I hit and held speed dial 8. I waited for him to pick up._

"_Hello?" he asked sleepily. _

"_Johnny, I need help, he hurt her really bad this time," I cried into the phone._

"_Kelly? Ok, Kelly, calm down. I'll be over in a minute," he said and with that the line went dead._

_After a couple of minutes I heard him running up the stairs. "KELLY!" he shouted._

"_IN HERE!" I yelled as he pushed open the door. He took one look at Candy and scooped her into his arms._

_When we arrived at the hospital I looked over to see my father walk out from beside the bushes. I screamed out as I saw him. Johnny nearly dropped Candy. "Johnny, you put her down," my father said calmly. _

"_So you can kill her? Hell no," Johnny said hold onto Candy tighter._

_Next thing I knew, Candy was on the ground and dad and Johnny were fighting. Dad pulled out a knife then everything seemed to go slowly. _

"JONNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed bolting out of my sleep. Nate, Jason, Shane, and Peter looked over to me. I felt the tears slid down my cheeks and looked down at my sister. Even though I'd loved Johnny like the older brother I never had, but I knew I was channeling her emotions, not my own. She was in pain and it was pain of a broken heart.

_**No one's POV**_

_Candy's eyes fluttered open. She looked up as her father stabbed him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as he looked over to her then fell._

"_JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kelly screamed. They're father fled as paramedics started to run out. Candy had crawled over to Johnny and was now rocking him in her arms. _

"_Come on Johnny, help is coming. Come on baby, you can do it. Come on baby, don't leave me, please, please baby… don't leave me," she as she rocked him in her arms._

"What is it?" Nate asked, wrapping his arms around Kelly. "What's she doing?"

"Remembering."

* * *

**A/N Chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it. REVEIW!!**


	3. Witch Tales

**Deadly Secret's**

**This story was inspired from ****starsnuffers's story ****The Trick Is To Keep Breathing****. So thank her, she's the genius. Go read her story, it's great. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3- Witch Tales_**

Kelly sat by the fire with a light smile on her lips. It had been a couple of days since Candy's memories. Nate, Jason, and Shane had all tried to get it out of them but it was no use, neither would tell. She slowly rose from her seat and walked over to her older sister.

**Nate's POV**

I looked over to Kelly and Candy. They were whispering to each other while Kelly held a cup to Candy's mouth. The older girl took long sips from the water. Candy was capable of holding the cup, but Kelly wouldn't let her. I sighed; I wanted to know what the two girls were hiding. Candy almost always had her hand resting on top of her stomach, and Kelly kept checking Candy's side, then Candy would say something and Kelly would nod with a worried face. Sometimes Kelly would rest her own hand on Candy's stomach and ask something to her.

I sat silently as I surveyed Kelly. She seemed so much older then she really was. She treated her sister with care and she was gentle and loving, she didn't wince at the sight of blood and she was pretty good when it came to bandaging up our wounds. She also talked like a mature twelve year old. She always handled things calmly, even alarming situations.

I smiled lightly as she gently stroked her older sister's hair. Then Candy moved her head a little, signaling she was going to sleep. Kelly got up and walked over to me, her brown hair gently bouncing as she did. "Hi Nate," she said as she sat down cross-legged next to me.

"Hey Kelly. How's Candy?" I asked as she leaned back against the tree.

"She's in a little pain, but other then that…" she trailed off and pulled her legs up into her chest and started at the crackling fire. I looked over as Peter, Jason, and Shane sat down next to us.

"Hey, Kelly, why don't you ever take that locket off?" Jason asked pointing to the circle silver locket that I only just realized hung around her neck. Her hand went up and touched the cool metal. Then her slim fingers wrapped around the circle.

"Mathew gave it to me," she whispered as she looked at the fire.

"Who's Mathew?" Shane asked inching closer.

I noticed her eyes misted at the question. "Mathew was my older brother, Candy's twin," she said quietly.

"Was?" I asked, getting interested.

"He died in a car crash a few months after Mr. Rain ra—" she stopped and seemed to think for a moment as she eyes went over to look at her sleeping sister. "Raced him in a car race. Mr. Rain is a very child at heart teacher," she finished threw gritted teeth. I knew she either One: almost let something slip and had to cover up, or two: She wasn't telling the whole truth, or Three: Both.

She gently slipped the locket off and handed it to me. I looked at her for a moment then back down at the silver object in my hand. I slowly opened it to see a picture of a boy on each side. One boy had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes and the other had shaggy brown hair and blue hairs. "Brown is Johnny, and blonde is Mathew," she whispered.

I looked at the two; they must have been very close to her heart.

"Nate? Can you change my bandage now?" she asked as she took off her sweater to reveal a mint green tank top. I winced when I saw the bandage with red blood seeping threw it. I nodded and shift over to her arm. Slowly I peeled the bandage from her arm. I winced again when I saw the area around the wound was green. I cleaned it with some bottled water and then wrapped it in fresh gauze.

The brunette got up and started to look around. She turned, her long hair whipping her shoulders. "You know," she said looking up at the trees "This food isn't going to last long, so either we find a way to move Candy without killing her or we get shelter and food. Cause it hasn't rained yet, but it will soon."

I agreed with her. It was one of those times were Kelly acted so beyond her years. She folded her arms "Jason, you should stay with Candy. Shane, Nate, we can go hiking."

Shane and I nodded as we got up and followed her.

"Hey! A spring!" Shane yelled as he started running toward it. I saw Kelly's head snap in that direction. Suddenly she held her hand out.

"Shane, NO!" she screamed as Shane ran into what looked to be an invisible wall, except when Shane ran into it blue sparks came from it. I looked over to Kelly. How did she know?

"You can't get threw, but maybe I can."

"What are you talking about?" Shane and I asked. She didn't answer but walked right threw the electrical wall. "How did you—?"

"It's a magical wall. Only a witch or demon can get threw," she said over her shoulder.

"But how—?"

"Witch."

* * *

**A/N A friend of mine inspired me to write this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Wow!

**Wow**

I watched her come back threw the invisible wall with a bucket of water in her hand. She walked over to me and handed me the water bucket. Suddenly she fell into me. Shane grabbed the bucket before she spilled it. I caught her.

"Kelly?" I asked supporting her against my chest. "KELLY!" I yelled. She didn't even stir.

"Come on, we gotta get her back to camp," Shane said putting a hand on my shoulder.

**Jason & Candy**

Candy looked over toward Jason as he brought her a cup of water.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"We're back!" I called coming out of the woods. Peter looked up from his spot next to Candy. Jason turned and nearly dropped the cup when he saw Kelly.

"What happened?" Candy demanded.

"She went threw a force field and when she came out she just… fainted," Shane explained. Candy frowned.

"Why'd she do it?" Candy asked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"The force field! Why'd she go threw the damn fore field!" Candy yelled.

"Oh um, to get us water."

"Damn it Kelly, you never listen to me when it matters," Candy muttered under her breath. "Nate," she said looking up at me. "I need you to get a few herbs." I nodded. She went down the list of herbs I had to find.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Shane asked as Jason and Peter started boiling water.

"Because… we're going to make a potion."

**Shane & I**

"You reallly thinkk she's a witch?" Shane asked me as we hiked the side of the mountain. I looked over at him and glared. He'd been asking the same question of the was six hours.

"I don't know Shane," I muttered as we countinued to walk.

"I mean, I never thought those kinds of things were real."

"Shane?"

"I mean, who would even... consider them real?"

"Shane?"

"I wonder if she rides a broom stick, that'd be sweet."

"SHANE!" I yelled. He turned to me.

"What?"

"Our life just got a whole lot more complicated," I said as I pionted to a dead soilder hanging from a tree.

**Jason & Candy (and Peter)**

"So... are you a witch too?" Jason asked as he and Peter sat down next to Candy. She nodded.

"Yes, but Kelly and I had our powers blocked, as children, so we can't use them."

"Then why could Kelly...?" Peter asked softly.

"Because, we can go threw forcefields and such, but, it drains us. For me it would drain me so much I would go into a coma if I tried it. Kelly, though, it can drain her to the point of death. That is why it's so important to make that potion," she said as she stroked Kelly's beautiful hair. "I wonder," she whispered to herself.

"Leo?" she whispered.

Peter looked at Jason. "What's she doing?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Jason said quietly.

"LEO!" she suddenly screamed.

Suddenly blue and white lights started to apear. A man in his early twenties stepped out. He looked at everyone, just survaying everything for a minute. Then he kneeled down in front off Kelly and Candy. "What happened Candy?"

* * *

**_A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait. My lifes been very hecktic, with getting married and all..._**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
